User talk:SLJCOAAATR 1
Hi, welcome to Shadow Spy Net! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bionicleboy3000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bionicleboy3000 (Talk) 19:46, 5 April 2009 Sysop! You're a sysop now, I found I was a beurcrat, I just didn't know what to do. But now that's sorted out, I grant you Sysop status, you are also a rollbacker and beurcrat, as I need help with those too. See you around!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 21:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Fairfieldfencer... Hey, can you get him over here please? I want him to be a beurcrat and sysop. Also, can you find some Shadow experts on SNN? I need all the help I can get. Thanks.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 22:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Me? What do you want with me? I'm an Omega fanboy, not a Shadow one. Anyway, you caught me just as I was about to go to bed. Give me the details and I'll see what I can do tomorrow, but I'm really busy over at the Archie Sonic Wiki.Fairfieldfencer FFF 21:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for acting a little inpolite above. Guess I get cranky when I need sleep. Anyway, I'm dove over at the Archie Sonic Wiki for the moment, I'll still edit whenever I find something to add.Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I got an idea! How about wherever we put Sonic's name, we make it link to his SNN page? Is that a good idea or is it just plain flat?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 04:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hi. Hi. I got your message on the Rules thing, What is the strongest thing you can think of? it can replace "Gorilla Glue".--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 04:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC)P.S. Can you speak leet (1337?) Link troubles fixed! You must have had the new mode of editing turned on. To change it back to the old mode there's a button in the corner called "Wikitext Source". One of the helpers could probably explain better than I can.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 04:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC)Also, the new mode only works with a few pages, other pages are locked into the old mode. Hi, and thanks. Thanks for nominating me on SNN, I would be honored to work alongside you there. Just a question... If I get adminship there, where do I start? (a fresh wiki is one thing, but a wiki that's been around longer... I wouldn't know what to start out on. Can you be my guide if I get admin status?)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 06:11, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Thanks again. No, I don't mind if you place different articles for characters of differen't continuities. In fact, it would actually help the wiki, by far! I would have asked you about the header... I guess I didn't think to ask. But, my header needs improvment(i.e. the "if I don't answer your post in 24 hours..." And the other thing on it that reminds people to sign their posts) Can you help me with that? I'm terrible at making headers like that. Thanks!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 11:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC)You know Joe?? Yes, I want those on my header. Duke and Maria go in Heroes, and Gerald in a "Neutral" section. I like that template you're working on, it would come handy in Character articles.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 07:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Not exactly: Neutral, by what I understand it to be in this case, is no exact extreme impact on the heroes or villains, Anti-hero is a good (a little bad, but good) guy who assists the heroes but (very minor) assists the villains too.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 05:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Userboxes! We now have userboxes! I have made one for the both of us and FFF, the Admin Userbox. Also, you can make custom userboxes by using the Custom Userbox as a base. To add the admin userbox, use the tag.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk) 07:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hi. Can you keep an eye on the wiki for a week? I need a break because I'm sick. Thanks.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 03:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cancel that! Gerald does belong in Anti-Heroes after all. I remembered he had a big role in Sonic Adventure 2 (:Battle)(He was going on about avenging Maria) and Shadow the Hedgehog(He was explaining stuff about... oh well, I'll remember soon!). Can you get around to putting that stuff in the sidebar? Or are you too busy for that right now?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 02:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Launch found us! I heard/saw/read what he did on SNN. I am just telling you that he found us, also that I suggested that he read our rules.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC)He even has the nerve to "welcome himself"! :Yes I did. Now I found you, I want to have a word with you about some sh*t thats been stirring at my talk. I strongly advise you take a look as I think theres been more sockpuppetry with Noname using a hell of a lot more IPs. He also had the guts to send a message containing at least four explitives to another user after he asked him why he kept swearing (this user). Please take a look over what's been going on.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 18:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) SLJ? Im srry i dont want to be known as a diva or any thing but y isnt my name in the featured user page? i have been 1 of the 1st ppl here, i created 5 or 6 articles, i dont mean to brag or anything, i just want my name on the featured user page, pliz? *googly eyes* [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 16:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I know what it is now!! Read my reply there and you will see what it is... and what I want to make out of it :D!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 22:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) !!! I was saving that for a surprise X_X!! Well since it's out there, sure, I'll help. H-How long have you known?! I was gonna spring it on you for your "bon-voyage" party, so to speak.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You're incredible. By the way, 58SD is a "she". I figured her out.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No problem! In fact, I've grown kind of used to having her around. I'll do the best I can. I have managed to reform her alot recently (which is why my "Reform-A-User" Userbox is there). All she needed was a friend. By the way, I figured her out partially by my detective skills (I'm a boy detective, such a good one that I sometimes use my skills by accident, which was the case here) and she confirmed it with all the evidence I gave. You might find a detective admin useful at SNN someday XD! Speaking of which, when will the new nominations be put up?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) My block Sorry to disturb you, but because you reset my block, it now finishes two days early. Are you aware of this?-- 08:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. I've tried to move your sig to correct place.-- 17:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) It's still in the wrong place.-- 17:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ Hey SLJ. Akamia told me to spread the word that he won't be on the net for 4 days, and to spread the word. Well, that's all, so Seeya!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 21:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC)